parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidsongs (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
Cast *Chicken Little - E. B. (Hop) *Abby Mallard - Yin (Yin Tang Yo!) *Runt of the Litter - Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fish of out Water - Bob the Minions (Minions) *Foxy Loxy - Dr.Flora (A Bug's Life) *Goosey Loosey - Gill (Finding Nemo) *Buck Cluck - E. B.'s Dad (Hop) *Turkey Lurkey - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Morkubine Porcupine - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Woolensworth - Anger (Inside Out) *Kirby - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Alien Cop - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Melvin (Kirby's Father) - Merlin (Finding Nemo) *Tina (Kibry's Mother) - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Dog Annocer - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody adn Sherman) *Coach - Randall (Monsters, Inc.) *Mana Runt - Janet (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hollywood Chicken Little - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Hollywood Abby - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Hollywood Fish - Kevin the Minions (Minions) *Hollywood Runt - Mr. Superawesmeness (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge of out Water) *Principal Fetchit - Billie (Monsters, Inc.) *Pubby Boy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Pubby Boy's Mother - Kanga (Winnie The Pooh) *Umpire - Donkey (Shrek) *Acorn Mascot - George (Monsters, Inc.) *Rodrigeuz - Darwin (The Amazing World Of Gumball) Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Bambi Movies Spoof Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Movies Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:101 Dalmatians Movie Spoofs Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie spoof Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:The Black Cauldron spoof Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Mulan Movie spoof Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:Dinosaur Movie-Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Movie-Spoof Category:Lilo & Stitch Movie Spoof Category:Brother Bear Movie-Spoof Category:Home on the Range Movie Spoofs Category:Chicken Little (2005) Movie Spoof Category:The Wild movie-spoofs Category:Meet the Robinsons Movie Spoof Category:Bolt Movie Spoofs Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs Category:Tangled Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Frozen Movie Spoofs Category:Big Hero 6 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoofs Category:Cars Spoof Category:Ratatouille Movies Spoofs Category:WALL-E Movie Spoofs Category:Up Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Brave Movies Spoof Category:Monsters University Movies Spoofs Category:Space Jam Movie Spoof Category:Cats Don't Dance Movie-spoof Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs Category:A Troll in Central Park Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Antz Movie Spoof Category:Chicken Run spoofs Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shark Tale Movie Spoofs Category:Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Kung Fu Panda Movie-Spoof Category:Aliens Movie-Spoofs Category:How to Train Your Dragon Movie-spoof Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:The Secret of NIMH movie spoofs Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Movies Spoof Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Drummer Boy movie-spoofs Category:Frosty the Snowman Spoofs Category:The Year Without Santa Claus Movies Category:Barney's Great Adventure Movies Category:Gone With the Wind Movies Category:Casablanca Movies Category:Meet Me in St. Louis Movies Category:Show Boat Movies Category:Singin' in the Rain Movies Category:Ben-Hur Movies Category:The Sound of Music Movies Category:Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Movie Spoofs Category:Fiddler on the Roof Movies Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:It's A Wonderful Life Movies Category:E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial Movies Category:E.T. Movies Category:Rainbow Movies Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Meet the Feebles Movies Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Movie Spoofs Category:Matilda Movie Spoof Category:The Brady Bunch Movie Movie Spoof Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:J.W. Coop Movie Spoofs Category:Junior Bonner Movie Spoof Category:Deadly Friend Spoofs Category:Armed Response Spoofs Category:Star Crystal Spoofs Category:Crystal Heart Spoofs Category:Brokeback Mountain Movie Spoof Category:The Cowboy Way Movie Spoof Category:Cowboy Up Movie Spoof Category:The Ride Movie Spoofs Category:The Longest Ride Movie Spoofs Category:8 Seconds Movie Spoof Category:Open Range Movie Spoofs Category:Lonesome Dove movie-spoof Category:Oklahoma! Movies Category:Deathstalker Spoofs Category:50 First Dates Movie Spoofs Category:Jimmyandfriends